The Feast
by morestarcrossedlovers
Summary: "Go on, shoot. I'm dead anyways. Shoot and we both go down and you win. Without her, I'm dead." Takes place during the Feast. Clove calls out to Cato, but he's too late. Now he has to avenge his lover to try to make it right.


**Another oneshot.**

**No one's POV:**

**Cato crashes through the woods, sword in hand. Anything that comes in his way, he slices. But he doesn't care about how crazy he looks, he cares about the girl calling his name. **

**"Cato!" she screams again. In her voice is something he's never heard before. Her voice showed fear. And Clove never had fear. **

**"Clove!" Cato calls back, desperate for her to call back again, signaling that she was still alive. Still okay from whatever was harming her. **

**"Cato!" she yells again. He looks ahead of him, the Cornucopia is so far. He's never run this fast in his life, not even while training. He bolts into the open field, just in time to see Thresh raise the huge rock and slam it into her temple. He watches as his lover falls to the floor. Conversation is being had between the two, and then they run away grabbing what they need. He runs over to her body, dropping to his knees. He surveys her, there's a dent in her temple, for sure it damaged the skull. He watches the blood run down her face, blood used to make him smile, but now it makes his heart stop. **

**"Clove!" he yells, hoping that she heard him. **

**"Cato," she says faintly. Looking into her eyes, there's no longer fire in her eyes, it's replaced by pain.**

**"Clove, stay with me," he begs, grabbing her hand in his and rubbing circles in it. His throat clogs up and tears start to fall down his face. **

**"Cato, me and you both know how bad this is," she says weakly. Her breathing is becoming ragged. **

**"Clove, it'll be okay," he says, "the sponsors will come soon."**

**"Don't be an idiot. This can't be fixed," she says, her breathing becoming slower. He can tell she's trying to hold on, for him, but she can't.**

**"Clove, stay with me. Think about your mother, your father, your little sister. Think about the life that we'll have," Cato's fully crying now, but he can't stop, "we'll get that house that you've dreamed about. A little white house that we'll build together. It'll had a red door and small wood steps. We'll live there together, and we'll have children and a big dog. And we'll be happy together, and everything will be fine" Clove's eyes dart up to his. Her breathing picks up a little, she's trying to survive this. **

**"Me and you Clove, just think about that. Just think about us living happy in our house. No Hunger Games and nothing to hurt to," he says, gripping her hand tighter, tucking a piece of bloody hair behind her ear. **

**"I love you," she barley gets out. Her breathing is betting slower and it seems as if she's choking for air. **

**"I love yo-" the cannon booms. Clove's grip on him loosens and he gently places her hand down next to her. He screams in agony and pain. He screams for Clove. He sits there as rain pours down on him and closes her green eyes, never to be seen again. He stays there longer than any tribute ever, stroking her face and holding her hand. He even squeezes it, hoping that if he squeezes hard enough that she'll wake up. **

**"I love you Clove," he whispers in her ear, as if it was just their little secret. He kisses her cheek and then her lips, which were now cold. He pockets her favorite knife, knowing that she would want him to have it, then backs into the woods, staring at her body the whole time. **

**He disappears into the trees and lets himself cry. The sobs rack his body as he tries to accept the fact that his only real friend has just died. **

**"I will avenge you Clove," he says, looking up at the sky. "I'll do it for you." He takes off into the grain, knowing this is where Thresh disappeared into. He draws his knife and walks around cautiously, making sure that Thresh doesn't sneak up behind him. **

**"Thresh, come here you coward!" Cato yells. It's getting dark, and he barley makes out the shadow. Thresh steps out with a smirk on his face. **

**"You are gonna pay for what you did," Cato says, raising his sword. Thresh reveals his scythe. The two men fight in the night, each one never gaining the upper hand. Cato then goes in for a bold move and lunges toward Thresh, his sword going into his stomach. When the blood bleeds out, he smiles sickly, knowing that he will cause twice as much pain as he caused to Clove. Thresh roars in pain but doesn't stagger, he lunges forward, slashing Cato's face with his sword. Blood gushes from the wound, temporarily blinding Cato. Thresh takes this as a chance to punch him in the face twice, leaving Cato on the ground. Thresh towers over Cato, raising his scythe, and Cato closes his eyes, waiting to be with Clove. Thresh brings down his scythe, but it hits the ground. Cato rolls in between Thresh's legs and stands up shakily. He wipes the blood from his eyes and glares at Thresh. **

**"Don't want to give up yet?" Thresh asks, advancing towards Cato. **

**Not before avenging Clove, Cato thinks. With new found energy, Cato attacks Thresh, knocking him down. Quickly grabbing his weapon, Thresh is not weaponless. Cato pins down Thresh just like Clove did to Katniss. He digs into his pocket and retrieves her special knife. He lifts it and stabs it into Thresh's eye. Cato laughs like a maniac as he pulls the knife and his eyeball out of the now empty socket. Thresh closes his mouth tightly, trying to not give Cato any satisfaction. Cato continues stabbing Thresh, everywhere. When he's about to give the deathblow, he whispers in Thresh's bloody ear. **

**"For Clove," then he stabs Thresh's heart, only satisfied when he hears the cannon. Cato gets up and pockets the knife, knowing that he might need it. Stumbling around the forest, he continues to wipe the blood flowing from his forehead. **

**Cato's walking when all of a sudden he hears a snap. He turns around quickly, drawing the sword in the direction of the sound. When he doesn't hear anything anymore, he lowers the sword, big mistake. A huge beast launches out of the trees and tackles Cato to the ground. His eyes widen as he sees the sharp fangs and razor sharp claws. He gasps when he notices familiar features. Brown hair and brown eyes, Marvel. The collar that the mutt is wearing reads "1". Cato quickly stabs the mutt in the heart, killing it. He gets up and is about to start walking when he hears a high pitched bark. He turns around to see brown eyes illuminated in the night. Cato takes off in a run, pacing himself as he knows that the Cornucopia is a long distance away. He risks a look at the beasts to see at least 5 trailing him. He darts to the Cornucpia and immediatly starts climbing, thanking any God up there that he was good at the climbing wall in the training center. When up there he tries to control his breathing, but he ends up hunched over. He hears a scream. **

**"Peeta kill it! Kill it!" Katniss pulls Peeta up edge of the Cornucopia and sits down. Cato takes this as his chance to pull Peeta up and throw him. The only problem was Peeta was heavier than he thought and only was able to fling him about a foot or so. He knees him in the stomach, leaving Peeta laying on the Cornucopia moaning. He then pulls Katniss's hair and yanks her up hand enough that he can see blood running down her scalp. He flips her over, pushing on her throat as he slowly slides her off the Cornucopia. But Peeta gets up and throws Cato off her. Cato tumbles down and as Katniss is searching for an arrow, puts Peeta in a headlock. He can see her conflict as she decides what to do. **

**"Go on, shoot. I'm dead anyways. Shoot and we both go down and you win. Without her, I'm dead, but you killed her and it's all your fault, so I'll make us even," Cato says, squeezing Peeta's throat so hard that Peeta starts to turn purple. **

**"Who is her?" Katniss asks, bow still drawn. **

**"Does it matter?" Cato asks, a sad smile on his face, "kill me like you killed her."**

**"Who is her?" Katniss asks. **

**"Just shoot," Cato says, still squeezing Peeta's throat. "I'll kill him, I'll kill him right now." Katniss doesn't know who to shoot, Peeta or Cato. Just then she sees Peeta trace an "X" on his hand. Cato feels it, but all the pain in his heart and wounds make him slower. Katniss shoots. Cato lets go of Peeta out of reflex, roaring in pain, holding his wounded hand. Peeta takes this as a chance to hit him in the stomach, then push him off the Cornucopia. Cato falls, glaring at Peeta and Katniss with so much hatred. He falls and the wind is knocked out of him. Mutts run over to him and begin to bite him. He tries to fight them off, decapitating many, but when Clove's mutt emerges he stops and looks at her. Her mutt gives him comfort, knowing that Clove will be with him when he dies. Clove's mutt attacks him, tackling him to the ground, bitting him all over. For some reason her scratches and her bites hurt much more than all the other mutts'. As the pain dulled he knew that this was the end. The only way he stayed awake and sane throughout all of this torture was looking at her eyes. Those green eyes that loved him. He stared into them even when he saw white. **

**When his vision turned to white he felt different. The sun shone on him and he saw a White House in front of him. The White House with the red door and the wood steps. A figure was sitting in a chair. She stood up and walked to him. She no longer had a dent in her skull or blood running down her face. She looked happy, hair down the way he liked it and her green eyes showing love. **

**"Come here, I've been waiting," she laughs, holding out her hand. He smiles and runs up the stairs, embracing her, hearing his cannon go off in the distance. **


End file.
